


The Act of Seduction

by Sorrowcult



Series: Seductress [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Okumura Eiji, M/M, Mariticide, Miscarriage, Murder, Seductress Eiji, omega biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Eiji is an omega not like any other that Ash has seen, from the moments he laid eyes on him, he swore it was love.





	The Act of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> The following is more like a summary of sorts, the next installments will be much more in depth of scenes both mentioned and not.

Ash had never seen that omega before. He had wide eyes, long lashes that brushed his cheeks every time he blinked. Plush pink lips that were painted a deep red and a blush high on his cheeks. He was short, his head brushing the chin of the alpha he was with. He wore a pretty black and gold lace swallowtail dress that left his shoulders exposed with kitten heels and no stockings or tights. He didn't have a mating mark on his neck and his scent, it was low but Ash's nose had always been particularly sensitive and he smelled sweet, like confection and ink.

  
His eyes were dark and unfeeling, he looked tired but irritated. He brushed off the alpha he was with when he attempted to kiss him, turned his head away and left him, like it was nothing. Ash saw irritation pass over the alpha's face but paid it no mind as he followed him. The omega went into the garden and under the moonlight, he seemed to glow. He turned and when those dark eyes fell on Ash, he sneered. "Who are you?" He asked, accent thick. Japanese. He looked at Ash like he was nothing but a crumb.   
"Ash Lynx." He was used to his name striking a series of things, fear, lust, hatred at most but this man, he raised an eyebrow like the name was nothing. "Ah, the Corsican Prince? I suppose I'm flattered."

  
"What's your name?"

  
"Eiji." He gave no last name and Ash didn't ask for one, maybe he was married to that alpha but there was no mark, so perhaps he was just a consort.   
Eiji's scent was stronger now that Ash was as close to him as he was, and it was so sweet, it almost made him sick to his stomach but he wanted to smell more, closer, deeper.

  
-

  
It was a blur as to how they got there but Eiji was naked beneath him, legs spread. His thighs were plush and Ash had spent at least five minutes biting and kissing them. Eiji wasn't forceful but he was stern, directing Ash with subtle touches. He kept Ash from between his legs and laughed every time he whimpered.   
"Pretty alpha." He cooed, touching him and running a hand his hair and petting his cheek. "Your pupils are so wide. What is it you want?"

  
"Your scent- it- it's-" He stuttered, hands gripping his hips and whimpering louder. "I want.." He looked up at him and pressed another kiss to his thigh. The omega just laughed softly. It hadn't taken much to seduce Ash, but he knew that to be attributed to the fact that he was so taken by his scent to begin with.   
"Do I smell that good?"

  
"Yes, yes."

  
Eiji sat up and smiled down at Ash, closing his legs. The blond whimpered but laid his head in Eiji's lap and didn't move. "Pretty alpha. You're used to getting anything and anyone you want but tonight you won't... Fetch my clothes."

  
-

  
It started with gifts. Sometimes it was flowers and others it was a golden Rolex with diamonds in the face of the clock. At the moment, it was a car key. Eiji didn't have a car until now, the alpha who had been attempting to court him didn't want him to climb in one and leave. Didn't want the omega who was more broken than he seemed to disappear.

  
He had that ability now though, thanks to Ash. A black Porsche Jaguar, sleek and straight off the lot. Eiji smiled to himself. He'd have to thank him.

  
-

  
"Where are we?"

  
"Chang Dai.. it's a family restaurant but something tells me you're tried of places like La Chatte?" Ash looked at him, green eyes practically glowing. He was wearing a sleek grey suit, a jade earring and a soft smile. Eiji was wearing a dress that he'd bought him, it was deep blue with a sweetheart neckline. Despite his secondary sex, Ash never treated Eiji like the traditional omega. Sure, he courted him like it was the 1800s but when it came to things like touching him and holding his hand and even placing a hand on his hip, he hesitated, waited for a silent show of permission.

  
"Yeah.. It looks cozy."

  
"I know the owners.." They walked in and it had a warm feel to it, and it wasn't too fancy. They almost felt overdressed. Ash smiled at a woman with short black hair, she was an omega. Eiji could tell by her scent but she was strong too. The only scent of an alpha on her was slightly familial.

  
Ash was smiling at him like he was the world when he got done observing her and yeah, this was amazing.

  
-

  
Eiji was cold, calculated and cunning. He knew when his husband was home, knew when he wasn't, knew when he knew that he had been cheating on him.  
"Who is he!" He yelled as Eiji sat on the love seat in the living room, wearing a lace bathrobe and sipping a glass of red wine. When the omega didn't answer, his husband didn't speak for a moment before he slapped Eiji. His loose grip on the glass tightened as some of it sloshed over the rim.

  
He didn't cry out, just gritted his teeth and sipped what little wine was left before dropping it onto the floor and standing up. "Who am I fucking? None of your business, just like the slut you're fucking isn't any of mine." He knew from moment he'd opened his mouth it would all go downhill from there.

  
It always did.

  
-

  
When Ash saw Eiji's black eye, he soon saw red after. He had swept the omega into his arms and he seemed more close to tears than Eiji did. He said something softly, it was to himself but Eiji still heard.

  
"You never call yourself an alpha if you hit an omega.."

  
-

  
His husband's funeral was slow, dreary and only Eiji and the alpha's mother attended. Eiji looked at her when she asked if he was at least with child, to carry on his name and Eiji just smiled softly, sadly. "I lost every one."

  
-

  
Ash was clingy, in that weird alpha way. Not physically most of the time but he always scented him, always held his hand when he could and looked at Eiji like he stole his heart.

  
Eiji knew that Ash had stolen his, and that was terrifying.

  
-  
Word spread of his husband's death and Eiji had never had so many people attempt to be fake friends with him in his entire life. He always just cast them sneers and shooed them away, like you would a pet begging for your food.

  
He soon became hated within the rich omega's world and he was okay with that.

  
-

  
"You killed your husband. Or you've brainwashed Ash and had him kill husband for you."  
Eiji knew this woman, tall with a thin nose and a bad Botox lip job. Andrea Wilson. He tilted his head at her whispered tone and frowned. "Are you accusing me of mariticide?" He asked, eyes wide from the accusation. She wasn't wrong but still, no one had been brave enough to approach him quite like this. "Yes, I am, you whore." Ash wasn't with him but Eiji had never needed Ash before and he didn't need him now. He smiled sweetly at her and leaned in, like he was telling her a secret. "Maybe I did but.." He placed a hand on her back, and she gasped. The pocket knife he'd slipped into glove was pressed against her. "Who will go against the most powerful tycoon in the world?"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: angeleyedlynx   
> twitter: aslansdawn


End file.
